


A Scarlet Daydream

by HelloRoseTyler



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Steggy - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloRoseTyler/pseuds/HelloRoseTyler
Summary: Peggy’s side of Steve’s Age of Ultron hallucination, caused by the Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Scarlet Daydream

Peggy looked at herself in the mirror adjusting her flowered brooch. She wore a beautiful blue dress that accentuated every flawless feature. Her hair was in a perfectly coiffed updo at the base of her neck. 

She breezed into the ornate hall passing through the crowd of jubilant men in military uniform and their significant others in ravishing dresses, but none of them could hold a candle to the man her body floated to. He radiated while others merely glistened - a god amongst mortal men. She touched his arm. “Are you ready for our dance?” The music was lively, but he spun her into him, dancing slow with their bodies close. He was hungry for her touch, hungry for her. 

“Imagine it.”

“Imagine what, English?” Angie asked. Peggy shook her head; she was at the bar of the diner. “Pardon?” “You said ‘Imagine it?’” “I did? I wasn’t here. I was... dancing.” “Well, you ain’t the only one daydreaming about dancin’, but I think you need to get some rest. You don’t look so good, Peg.” Peggy nodded. “Perhaps I do need to go home.”


End file.
